


Late Night Confession

by ZekuDoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, This is Bad, and he had it put into a computer and BAM kiibos a laptop boye, kiibo is a restored as a computer au, kinda hand holding, mention of maki and himiko, mentions of saimatsu and saimota, no beta we die we just die, saiibo, theyre soft boys brent, tldr shuichi scavenged for any parts at the explosion site and found his circuit board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekuDoge/pseuds/ZekuDoge
Summary: He’s here, he’s ok, it’s not conventional but he’s here and everything will be ok.





	Late Night Confession

Shuichi gently sat Kiibo’s laptop on the patio chair parallel of his before retrieving his cup of tea and sitting in his own chair. It was quite late, midnight in fact, and Maki and Himiko had long retired to their rooms for the night.  _He should be sleeping, for work in the morning,_  he thinks, but he doesn’t care. He’s willing to sacrifice the whole night as long as he gets to spend it with Kiibo. After what happened, he-he had almost lost him too. Shuichi’s throat tightens at that thought,  _no, he’s here, he’s ok, it’s not conventional but he’s here and everything will be ok,_ Shuichi repeated to himself.

A comfortable silence hung in the air between them, Shuichi’s breathing and the whir of Kiibo’s fans being the only thing to disturb it. Far too soon it seemed, Kiibo broke the stillness.

“Shuichi?”

“Yeah Kiibo?”

“I just wanted to thank you, for everything you did. You stood by my side till the very end, you believed in me even though I had no control over myself. You helped me end Danganronpa. A-and... you didn’t give up Hope, on me.” Static crackled from his speakers, indicating that he was choking up. Shuichi smiled empathetically at him.

“You know I’d never give up on you. Not after...” He trailed off, mind wandering to his two previous crushes. Kaede... Kaito... I’m so sorry I couldn’t do more, but I was able to at least save  _someone_.  _Someone special._  A single tear rolled down his cheek, dropping into his cup and creating a ripple effect in the water.

“...I’m sorry I couldn’t save everyone.” Kiibo’s voice cracked. Shuichi sighed, there was no use dwelling on the past, neither of them would have wanted that.

“It’s ok Kiibo...” He smiled at the bot, afterwards taking a sip of his tea.

Another silence drifted between the two, this one longer than before. Then.

“Shuichi...”

“Hmm?”

“Shuichi I-I... I believe that I may have fallen in love with you...” Kiibo’s sprite hid his face behind both hands.

“...” Shuichi was paralyzed in shock, to say the least. A warm feeling bubbled in his stomach at this sudden confession.

“I-I understand if you do not feel the same, but I had to let you know that my feelings for you have grown exponentially-!”

_“...I love you too Kiibo.”_

A loud chirp sounded in reply. Shuichi chuckled while trying to fight the burning heat of his cheeks. He softly rested his hand on Kiibo’s keyboard, lightly running his fingers over the keys, and receiving a loud whir from his fans in return. He could tell without looking that Kiibo’s sprite was blushing. He smiled tenderly.  _Yes, everything would be okay._


End file.
